In the first-generation of the Internet of Things (IoT), a gateway device is configured to collect information of the Internet of Things without analysis and computation. Information analysis and computation are processed by a data center in the Internet of Things.
However, with the increasing amount of information in the Internet of Things and a trend of Big Data, research and development on an Internet of Things system with an edge cloud service capable of collecting, analyzing and computing information simultaneously has become important.